


House Call

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [12]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Gen, M/M, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the eve of a mission and Malcolm is not in his usual self</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

Pacing to and from his bunk, there really was only so much room for Malcolm Reed to move about his quarters.

_A shower will do the trick._ Another one, that is, since the first right after the shift’s end was for naught.

After a few minutes under the cold water, the Englishman did feel somewhat relaxed, and the towel helped as well. It somehow felt fluffier than usual. Now, dispensing with the pajama shirt, he lay in bed wearing nothing but grey sweatpants. He had dimmed the lights, but sleep still evaded him. Deciding he’d be better off in absolute darkness, the slender man got up, turned the lights off, and settled back in bed.

The blankets, though very fine, felt heavy and constraining. He tossed them aside.

His eyes were shut as he tried breathing slowly.

Nothing…

Nothing except for the thoughts that had haunted him over the past few days.

 

He started tossing and turning in bed. He pushed the blanket to the floor, opened his eyes, and turned so he lay on his left side, focusing on the clock atop his desk.

23:12 hours.

_God, I have to be up by 05:00!!!_

He sat, the mattress giving in to the weight.

_All alone. All alone in a shuttlepod with Trip!_

He shut his eyes as hard as he could.

_NO! Not Trip! Commander Tucker, Malcolm! Get a hold of yourself!_

 

The Englishman’s breath, which had somewhat become even, was quickening again. He could feel sweat on his brow, so he ducked his head almost to his knees and held it with both hands.

_God, help me! I can’t. I can’t do this!_ He had tried getting out of this mission, but in truth there was no other way. He was needed there, as much as Charles Tucker III was. Their combined expertise was of the essence for the mission. He rubbed his hands over his face, spreading the sweat. Then, he all but jumped from bed, and started pacing again. His heartbeat was going up, and he could feel a thin layer of sweat forming over his chest, back, and arms. His heart was hammering in his chest, and breathing was a hard task now that his ribs seemed to be trying to crush his lungs.

_Enough is enough._ With that he moved to the panel on the wall, and keyed a code.

“Sickbay here” the cheery reply came through.

“Doctor, it’s Lieutenant Reed here”

“Ah, Lieutenant! What a surprise to receive a call from you!”

_Leave it to Phlox to be excited over something so…_ “Doctor, could you please come to my quarters? I’m afraid I’m rather unwell”, Malcolm said, trying to keep his voice level in spite of his uneven breath.

_“I’m on my way, lieutenant. Do try and stay put, and sit on your bed. Better safe than sorry. I’ll be there momentarily”, and with that the Denobulan turned off the com._

 

 

 

 

“You should start to feel the effects in about a minute” the Denobulan said after pressing the hipospray to Malcolm Reed’s neck.

True to his word, it had taken the doctor less than five minutes to arrive, after which he proceeded to assess Malcolm’s state. Now, packing his hiposprays and gadgets, he turned to look at the armory officer, whom was still sitting on bed.

The Denobulan watched Reed closely, and saw the first signs of the medication’s relieve taking place.

“So, how are we feeling?”

Malcolm Reed looked up. “Fine. I’m feeling a lot better. Thank you, Doctor” At that the physician snorted, and a huge smile broke on his features. _“_ I guess this is the first time I’ll take your word for it, Lieutenant”.

Malcolm smiled a shy smile. “Thank you. I mean it”, and he hoped that was the end of the conversation. But the Denobulan stood his ground. _What now?_ “Doctor?”

Phlox took a deep breath, and then gestured towards the chair by Reed’s desk, as if asking if he could take a seat. “By all means” Reed said, half getting up, and Phlox stopped him with a hand motion.

After he was seated, the Denobulan took a long look at the man seated across from him, and finally broke the silence.

“Mr. Reed, I’ve seen you take a bullet to your leg, fight enemies with phaser pistols, and not once did you show signs of what I’ve seen today”. Malcolm gulped, and the doctor continued. “You had an anxiety attack. And, though I know you’re certainly not prone to having these, it says so in your medical records, I can’t ignore the fact that it did happen”.

Malcolm was petrified. The doctor had, naturally and predictably, seen through him, and though Malcolm knew what he was going through when he commed the chief medical officer, it was an entirely different matter to hear it voiced by someone else.

“Does it have anything to do with your assignment a few hours from now?” blue alien eyes pierced through him deeper than the question that accompanied them.

__Dear Lord, no. This can not be happening…_ _

“Mister Reed?”

He truly was at a loss for words. _What can I say?! That I’m in love with the Chief Engineer and am stressing out about being alone, with him, in a confined space for hours?_ Though the meds were strong, his breath became a tad bit shallow. _Is he going to talk to the captain? Say I’m unfit for the mission?! Oh God, this’d be even worse for my record..._ Phlox, clearly seeing the other man’s distress, placed a calming hand on the human’s knee, hoping he was conveying the sense of calm he meant to. Malcolm looked up startled. When had he ducked his head?!

“Mr. Reed, I often find myself in the position of ship’s counselor” the doctor started, kindly. “Oh, no”, Malcolm thought to himself. “And, in such a position, I try my best to be of help” Phlox continued. “As such, I have observed the crew and tried assisting when assistance is required. Granted, human psychology is far from my expertise, but I do pick up on a few things. For instance…”

Malcolm was certain he was going to detest this whole conversation. His mind was running wild and his emotions weren’t faring any better.

“I find it odd that you should have an anxiety attack on the eve of a mission with Commander Tucker”.

“Your point, Doctor?” Malcolm asked, annoyed, but trying to keep his voice in check and his tone polite. Or, at the very least, non-threatening.

Phlox smiled at him. “My point, Mr Reed, is that, in spite of all your tactical training and your outer appearance you are, ultimately, human. You’re not Vulcan, and you can neither deny nor successfully conceal your emotions.” Malcolm was gaping. “And, if there is something I’ve learned with all of my relationships, is that there is no point in not living what we feel” Phlox added, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

__"I… Uh… Doctor, I…” _God!_ _ _

“Lieutenant” said the Denobulan as he got up, “letting others get to know you is an amazing experience and, should others let you know them, it’ll expand your boundaries, you’ll become more than you are today.” Phlox smilled. “Put those walls down, Mr Reed. Let him in.”

The doctor got his medkit, and moved to the door. Pressing the open button, he looked back at Malcolm, whom was still sitting on the bed, looking dumbfounded. “Try and get some sleep. The meds will give you a sound rest.” At that he crossed the door’s threshold, and was gone.

___“Good night, Doctor”, said Malcolm as the door closed._ _ _

 


End file.
